Glass Umbrella
by Negmie
Summary: What do you get when you have a Cinderella-like character (not really), a Cross-dressing "sister", a Fairy Ginmother, and an Assassin that would rather kill the Prince then protect him? A Gintama Fairy Tale of course.
1. Chapter 1 It's THAT kind of story Part 1

**~Glass Umbrella~**

 **Chapter 1: It's THAT kind of story Part 1**

Hi Guys! I'm back (sort of? O_O)

I was really moved by your comments on my other story Kagurella and The Sadistic Prince (which surprisingly had nothing to do with Cinderella haha!)

But this one does ^_^ (sort of...)

I'll just stop talking!

Disclaimer: TsundereCuriosity only owns the concept and not the characters! (If only T_T)

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the small village of Edo. A young vermillion haired girl sat on her knees scrubbing away at the floor.

Her evil stepsisters grinned as they watched her sweat. The room slowly filled with the sound of their snickers.

The huge mansion with endless halls and countless windows was silent, except for the laboured breaths of the youngest sister.

The young girl shook with the effort to remain upright. Using the last of her energy, she glanced up at them with undeniable innocence.

"I'm finished.." She whispered weakly. Her throat so course and dry. The one cup of water she was allowed per day was fading.

"You missed a spot." Said Shinpachina, pushing up her glasses with an air of malicious grace.

Kagura glanced weakly around. "B-but I've done it 3 times Onee Sama..."

" **How dare you talk back**!" Yelled Yamazakimi the eldest and the authority figure of the house.

She rested her pointed heel against the back of Kagura's head, now pressed against the cool marble floor.

"If we say that there is a spot you missed you clean it! Is that understood?!"

"Y-yes Onee Sama"

"Good. And when you're finished that come to our rooms. We have some dresses that need to be sewed for the ball".

Both sisters turned in a swirl of silk and satisfaction.

Kagura's ears perked up. "May I go as well?" She asked meekly pushing herself up with much effort.

Shinpachina turned around, flipping her hair back and laughed. "You? You must be joking. Know your place **Yato**. That name may have been prestigious once, but now it means nothing. Your only purpose in life is to serve us."

The cold house, the cold room, and the cold comfort. She couldn't take it anymore.

Kagura turned and ran, letting her tears fall freely and hearing the ringing of the taunts her sisters called after her. She ran to the only place that could offer her solace, her safe haven. Her mother's garden.

She kneeled by the tulips and lilies, head in her hands and sobbed.

"Papi.. Mommy... Brother.. Why did you all leave me...?"

The poor young Yato girl a slave for eternity, looked back at her beautiful prison, where she could just make out the glowing eyes and the deep smirks of her sisters watching her anguish.

 **{Is what you were thinking right?}  
**  
 **No, well that's not exactly how the tale goes...** **;)**

* * *

"Kagura Chan... Have mercy.."

"We've done everything you asked us to!

Kagura grinned looking down at the whining pathetic excuses for "sisters". "Kneel before me peasantsaru!"

Shinpachi and Yamazaki lay sprawled on the floor, they wriggled in the dresses Kagura had "asked" them to wear. Makeup slightly smeared.

"Itai Kagura Chan that hurts! Your back messages really hurt!" Shinpachi yelled.

"I'm hungry Pachiaru" she moaned stepping off the tear soaked Yamazaki, who sighed in pure relief. He sat up straight hugging his badminton racket like a precious doll. "You know Yoruzuya San, I heard about this ball that's going on at the Shinsengumi castle.

Shinpachi sent him a glare that could freeze ice. " **No**. There is no way she's going anywhere near those tax robbers! I don't care if you use to work there!" He added as Yamazaki opened his mouth, "her father would kill me!"

Kagura sighed eyeing her guardians. Once a part of the modestly wealthy Yato family, after her mother's death when she was younger, Kagura's older brother had rebelled and ran away. Her father was constantly away on business trips, leaving her this huge house and Shinpachi and Yamazaki as her only companions.

"I'm just saying!" Yamazaki yelled. Kagura realized as she tuned back in that they were still on the same subject. "It might be nice for her to get out though! There will be dancing, lots of food, music, even the royal Prince-"

 **Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food** **Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food Food**

" **I'll goaru**." She decided.

"Nani!" Shinpachi turned to her but Kagura was already gone.

The two stood in silence. Yamazaki put a hesitant hand on the other boys shoulder.

"Anoo Shinpachi kun... Are you mad?"

He shrieked when he realized he was only holding a pair of glasses.

"Shinpachi Kun?!"

He glanced down at his now damp feet in horror.

" **HE MELTED!** "

...

* * *

 **Man it feels so good to write again! I missed this so much. Haaaaaaaaaa**

 **No seriously, you guys are the sweetest and nicest people, and I know I take long breaks but you amazing brilliantly sadistic people are what always brings me back ;) So merci beaucoup from the bottom of my heart!**

 **And my dear Tsunderes this is not the end of the chapter! (Please contain your gasps)**

 **This will be a 2 part first chapter (longest I've ever done O_O) I'm running on tea guys, so if you like this and want me to make it a story, please like and review.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **~TsundereCuriosity**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

 **as promised Part 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintamaaaaa!**

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle...

The music was playing at the guests whirled around the room. Women in bright coloured dresses, men in fine tailored suits.

The castle gleaned with life, and the King smiled happily from his throne, the throne next to him reserved for the Prince of the Shinsengumi was empty.

He sighed as boredom settled like a cherry pit into his body. Why did he have to be here?

The young man glanced aimlessly around the room. Girls lined up like chickens in a row, perfect for the slaughter with his devilish good looks.

But he was bored of them, of everything really.

He yawned stretching back against the wall where he lazed, ignoring the girlish giggles that assaulted his ears.

The sand haired gentlemen, no the sand haired captain as he preferred to call himself, he knew his duty, to his kingdom, his sister.

It was his duty to rule. Whatever the cost.

But he hated the responsibility, he loved his job of course, but as he gazed down at the swirling dresses and rich suits he couldn't help but grimace.

"Sougo." Came the deep voice off to his left.

He sighed again glancing up at the looming figure.

"Hijikata San." He replied, turning to where he was walking up the marble steps.

The dark haired older man, in his all black suit leaned on the rail next to him. He took a toothpick out of his mouth. He preferred cigarettes but he wasn't allowed to smoke at the parties the King hosted.

"No much of a party person huh?"

He shrugged, "you were always more of the lady killer Hijikata San"

"Heh" the other man sniffed.

Sougo glanced to at him from underneath his eyelashes. What did Anue see in him? He wondered.

"My sister would be jealous if she knew" he said absentmindedly, but it dredged up an irritating feeling in his chest.

Hijikata Toshiro looked away.

Of course Sougo knew he and his sister Mitsuba had been... More. They were all childhood friends that grew up together. He was surprised the whole kingdom didn't by the way he so blatantly denied it.

They both glanced down at the party again.

"They'll be disappointed if you don't go" Hijikata gestured to the fangirls swarming at the bottom of the steps.

Sougo closed his eyes. He jerked sharply to his right, right as the knife lunged for Hijikata. The other man didn't look as shocked as he should have, but this type of thing happened a lot, he only helped him grip both arms as they casually swung the assailant up and over the railing so he dangled.

"Sougo." He warned stepping up beside him.

Sougo ignored him and turned to the man, "what is this, the fourth time this month? You guys are getting sloppy"

The man flailed and screams of terror came from bellow.

"Anyway you can do this without making a scene?" The dark haired man sighed in exasperation at Sougo's obvious delight in the spotlight.

A growing crowd was gathering at the bottom and the King seemed to be trying to calm them.

"Ma ma Hijikata San, I'll take him down to the dungeon, and he will talk," he glanced over at the frozen man "ne?"

"Just don't make a mess."

Sougo glanced back, a smirk pierced the side of his face, as he kicked the enemy towards the secret staircase, and winked.

"Hai **Ouji."**

* * *

He peered down at the sullen man kneeling In front of him from behind the metal bars.

The man did not speak but only nodded.

"I'm disappointed in you Zura. Sougo leans against one of the bars, arms crossed. "You're usually so much better than this"

The other man crawls forward, long black hair falling down his face like a raven's feather. "Zura Ja nai Katsura da. Forgive me Captain!"

He scuffs the bottom of his boot. "You weren't supposed to miss."

"Give me another chance Captain Okita!

"I should have sent Elizabeth, he would have gotten the job done, but I know how much you hate the Shinsengumi, I thought I could trust you, guess I was wrong" he shrugged peering down at the other man with inflamed scarlet eyes.

"I guess I have no choice" he pulled out his favourite knife from his jacket pocket and and smirked.

"If you want something done right, you must do it yourself."

He grinned at Katsura who looked weary.

Yes, he loved his job as an assassin. Leader of the assassins to be precise, Captain Okita Sougo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

* * *

{Authors Note: Hi guys, I'm very very very sorry I have been inactive. Thank you to all the people who continue to follow me and favourite, it means so much. Due to certain medical and school related reasons I can't update as much as I wish I could, but I am feeling better and hoping to continue writing. I don't know if this story will be continued but I owed it to you to keep my promise **.** I guess we'll just see what the future holds **}**

-TsundereCuriosity


End file.
